


Dreamed of Light

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Hurts Like Heaven [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Happy Birthday Suzaku, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 鸟paro，复活后番外小故事一则。大概是光和三年七月，还是日常小故事，啾啾过生日前收到的新礼物是一把鸟巢椅。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: Hurts Like Heaven [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1492625
Kudos: 7





	Dreamed of Light

**Author's Note:**

> 总之是今年份的雀诞纪念。

七月的时候，朱雀签收了一个巨大的包裹，拆开来之后还有几个分部件。他对着那些弯曲的支撑杆和仿照藤条编织的网格研究了一会儿，随后顺利地组装成了一把颇大的球形吊椅。他将它安置在阳台一侧，占据了不少空间，好在剩余空间也足够宽裕。亚瑟对这东西充满兴趣，上蹿下跳在坐垫里弄上了不少猫毛，而朱雀十分庆幸于自己不会对猫毛过敏。

支架挺稳固，边缘处攀附着装饰性的仿真叶片，坐在里头摇摇晃晃还挺有童趣。ZERO的住所中不属于必要生活用品也不属于宠物猫用品的东西越来越多，这就又添了不小的一件。朱雀在研究完之后给寄件者去了个电话，虽然包裹上是匿名，但他知道会不打招呼就往家里寄这些的人只有一个。“你觉不觉得你往家里买的各种各样的窝实在太多了？”他对着手机发出质疑。鲁路修的笑声从中传来，轻飘飘地绕在他耳际，如被阳光晒开的织巾一般温暖。

“你不喜欢吗？”鲁路修说，“我还以为筑巢是鸟类的本能呢。”

“就我所知你看过的鸟类相关纪录片已经很多了，应该不会再抱有这种刻板印象了。”朱雀撇了下嘴，“我平时睡床也很舒服，多谢。”

“好啦，别在意。”鲁路修说，“虽然它的外形很像放大版的鸟巢，但又不是鸟类特供。你在人型状态下也可以坐进去休息。”

他们多闲聊了一会儿。朱雀没有刻意去问对方的行程，他听见那边传来一阵远在背景里的人声，因为太过模糊而无法分辨是不是他所熟悉的语言。与他通话的人要么是在乘坐列车，要么是在经过某个拥有广播的公共地带。亚瑟几度从他脚边跑过，尾巴在他的小腿上扫来扫去，直到朱雀终于挂下电话前去取猫罐头才满意地发出一声呼噜。这一小段能够在家度过的假期十分平静，这一天下来甚至没有会蛮横拨打进来的工作电话。他将废弃的外包装给收拾掉，将与这份新礼物一同寄来的卡片收进卧房。不是什么特别精美的款式，一打开就唱起一支上世纪的无词小调，鲁路修的字迹工工整整地贴在里侧，预祝他好好度过接下来的那天。

对于非人的灵物而言，生日的概念其实是相当模糊的。朱雀自己也不确定这个日子是以什么为基准定下的，是一只稚鸟被交付到人类手上的时刻，还是祂破壳而出的那一刻。两件事有可能发生在同一日，但也没准是错开的，事到如今他也不知道还能向谁去求证了。平日里都在沉睡的山神或许会回应他的呼唤，不过朱雀十分怀疑那种存在是否真的会在意人间的历法。

翌日一早这屋子就热闹了起来。虽然还是没有拨入的工作电话，但有人直接叩开了他家的大门。门前挤着好些个熟面孔，最后方站着一个笑眯眯的神乐耶。她时常做这么些心血来潮的事，可能是吃准了打从鲁路修回归到他的生活中以来他对这类场合的宽容程度就提高了不少，朱雀也拿她没办法。也或者他们不过是想找个由头聚起来开一次派对，而ZERO的住所空间够大、位置够独立，再怎么闹腾也不会惹来邻居抗议。

咲世子负责提来蛋糕，罗伊德在他耳边压低声音再三保证了在它被制作出来的全过程中塞希尔·柯尔米女士都没有接近过厨房。卡莲把一个点缀着贝壳状装饰的新相框放在他的桌沿，转头便故作不经意地跟他打探起了他是否先于今日收到了别的什么“特别的东西”。朱雀把她领到了阳台，亚瑟正趴在吊椅的坐垫上打盹，听到有人来了才警觉地竖起耳朵。妮娜把猫抱到了一旁，朱雀顺手拍掉了坐垫上落下的毛。他直起身来时发觉卡莲正半眯着眼打量着这边，表情看上去半是无奈半是好笑。

“所以说，这是第几个了？”她问。

“我不知道，我没有数。”朱雀想了想，“应该说能被拿来当作窝的东西的范围十分宽泛，所以我也不知道应该从哪里开始数。”他尝试在脑海中把那些东西一字排开，从正儿八经的毛绒鸟窝到半球状的碗饰到某个全包裹式的面具。鲁路修可能没说错，但他真的没有特意去搜集能够用于搭建巢穴的事物。

“这肯定是截至目前为止最大的一个。”卡莲感慨道，伸手拍了拍弧形的支架，“你坐进去试过了吗？”

朱雀咕哝了一声，在她期待的眼神中配合地往半球状的座位里一倒，腿也随之跷到了空中。不知道卡莲是否就此产生了什么有趣的联想，总之她切切实实被逗乐了。塞希尔从起居室一侧冒过头来，看向他的目光里带着几分柔和的怜爱。“尺寸真的合适吗？”她问道，“我是说，对于鸟来说。”

“啊。”朱雀眨了下眼，“对哦，你们应该都只见过我变成小鸟的样子。”那种体态对于正常身寸的人类而言实在太过袖珍了，对于这点朱雀也有自知之明。他将腰臀抵在弧形的座位中晃了一晃，使得被吊起的座椅主体轻轻摆动起来。这时候一个顶着灿金色头发的脑袋出现在了塞希尔旁边，垮着脸显得不大高兴。

“我没见过。”基诺叫嚷道，“这不公平！我们共事的时间也不短了——”

“你还是不要有机会见到比较好。”朱雀毫不留情地回绝了，“毕竟光是让卡莲见到就已经很挑战我的忍耐限度了，要不是当时的选择不多，我得维持那副模样才能更快恢复……”

基诺把脑袋缩了回去。或许是因为那副模样太像是委屈兮兮的大型犬了，卡莲甚至伸过手去在他的后脑勺上顺滑了两把。“别丧气。等他膨胀得差不多了再好好跟他说说，他还是有可能松口的。”另一个更加年轻清亮的女声说。神乐耶也慢悠悠地踱了过来，背着双手，笑意盈盈，意味深长地注视着吊椅中的屋主，“你们还没看出来吗？他这是忍不住炫耀自己的新窝呢，哎呀，该说不愧是鸟的习性吗——”

朱雀嘴角一抽，从椅子里滑回地面，试图指出这种说法有失偏颇。首先他是被卡莲问到才领人来看的，其次这也称不上是炫耀。当然啦，在客人们围在这附近打量新添的大部件且报以正面评价时，他确实有那么一点点高兴。好吧或许不止一点点，但不管是不是鸟都会在这种场合下心情愉快的。他赶着他们回去起居室分享蛋糕，没有蜡烛也没有太多的仪式感，只有不同人在研究该怎么切才能分到自己想要的水果块。在他将蛋糕碟端到依然坐在轮椅上的娜娜莉身前时，年轻的女皇对着他温婉一笑。

“所以合适吗？”趁着他躬下身与她挨得很近，娜娜莉小声问。朱雀把她应得的那份好端端地放到了她的手掌上，随后背着吵吵嚷嚷的另一些人比划了几下。

“我确实在变成大概这么大的状态时试过一次。”他将手指半握起来，比出普通的小鸟的身寸，又抬头看了眼阳台的方向，“就……也没什么特别的。里边的面积对于那个形态下的我来说有点太大了，体感上和一整面铺开的软垫相差不远。不过可以随便蹦跳，毕竟活动空间很宽阔。”

“嗯。”娜娜莉思索道，“就跟人在特别特别宽的豪华尺寸软床上打滚的幸福感类似吧。”

“你非要这么理解的话好像也没错。”朱雀说。

客人们在这里度过了热热闹闹的半日。他们享用了蛋糕和一顿大餐，开了几瓶低度数的起泡酒，亚瑟被不同人轮番抱来抱去，末了忍无可忍地跳上了立柜的最顶端，盘踞在那里不再动了。卡莲声称会去他的坟墓跟前看一眼这天会不会有人悄悄给他送点什么，这令朱雀哭笑不得。

相识的人们在午后便离去了，因为神乐耶拖着促狭的长调表示“再留久一点他可能就会嫌我们碍事啦”。其实不然，他还不至于这么坏脾气，而且他还没收到更为正式的晚间预约。朱雀简单地收拾了一下派对过后的房屋，好在到场的人都比较克制，不是那种会在白天就突然发疯的类型。他获得了几件新的餐具和摆饰，一株不容易在他离家期间旱死的多肉和以防扎猫的配套保护罩，还有一束并不能活太久但至少能多点缀室内色彩几天的花。朱雀把几支不同色的金鱼草分别插进三个花瓶里，抬头认认真真地叮嘱亚瑟不要捣乱。

他在结束清理任务后忽然感到有些乏了。亚瑟在立柜顶上蜷成了一个松软的椭球体，香甜地打起了猫呼噜。朱雀也放任自己走向可以休息的地方，他的脚自作主张地将他引向了那把新获得的吊椅，半包裹式的形状看上去颇有安全感。朱雀打了个小哈欠，动作轻缓地将自己给挪了进去，半坐半躺地倚在了里边，然后闭上了眼。

新送来的礼物上没有多少属于熟悉的人类的气息，只有一股新沾染上不久的猫味儿。这让朱雀感到有些可惜，但好在这不是什么大问题。等到送他礼物的家伙多回来一趟、两趟、更多次，总会让这一个巢穴也变成更为舒适温暖的存在。他闭着眼，有散碎的阳光从网格的间隙中漏进来，落在了他的眼睑上。

他被晒得迷迷糊糊，身体也越来越放松了。过去的那一小只稚鸟鲜少有机会待在舒适的巢穴中，祂所化身而成的男孩被教导着自律，被指引着尽快学会如何扮演人类并融入他们。无论是来自家庭的温情还是字面意义上的巢，都不是他能去恣意享受的。然后鸟儿遇见了异乡人，然后他们相识了。他们玩耍在一起，他们的命轨也相接了。现在想来，他们之间那种朦朦胧胧的关联性必然是一早就存在了的，叫人类轻易听懂灵物的语言也好，互相挨蹭时那种亲切的归属感也罢，都是那股连结的证明。

也曾发生过那样的事，尚未发育完全的鸟儿还拥有一定的生理局限性，即便是化作人形也难以在夜间清晰视物，待祂再长大些后这些弊病会逐渐消失，但十岁左右的年纪还不足以让祂摆脱掉它们。首相的幼子借着夜间巡逻的警卫路过时所点的灯光起夜，又在灯光远去后只得摸黑回返。白日里正常运作的平衡感和方向感都离他远去，脚步一兜一转不仅拐至室外还拐入了林深处。他在踉踉跄跄走动了好一阵后又急又累，索性恢复作灵鸟的外形乱飞一气，结果不知怎地就撞进了远来的友人所栖身的仓房。里头依然很黑，但祂被一双温热的手给捧了过去。被吵醒的男孩迷迷糊糊地问祂为什么来了这里，抚顺了祂炸开的羽毛，然后留祂在枕边一同再度入睡。最终祂会去到他身边，最终祂会在那里留下，依赖着、贪恋着一个人类的温度与气息，当祂在梦境的边缘徘徊时，祂会心满意足地以为这就是祂所需要的全部了。

然后朱雀当真沉入梦境。吊椅渐渐停止了摇晃，寄托着他对特定的某个人的思念，安静地将他拥在了阳光与温巢之间。

鲁路修用钥匙打开前门时已经接近暮时了。夏日里躁动的热度开始退去，风也舒来了一丝微弱的凉意。屋子里很安静，亚瑟待在猫爬架上自顾自地舔着爪子，见他来了便象征性地喵喵叫了两声。置物架上多出了摆件，花瓶里多出了花枝，这里多少留下了些相识的友人们前来庆贺过的痕迹。鲁路修不出声地笑了一笑，信步向阳台走去，果不其然看见屋主正毫无防备地睡在新收到的大件礼物中，眉目舒展，面颊红润，气息悠长而均匀。

鲁路修走近他，小心地伸出手去，抚摸了一下他卷翘的头发，然后又是一下。朱雀没有睁开双眼，而是嘟囔出一小声梦呓。他缩起了脖子，脸也向一侧歪去。鲁路修又抚摸了几下他的头颈，属于人类的形廓便忽然变得不稳固了。或许只是一瞬间，他所穿的衣物忽然瘪了下去，领口、衣袖与裤管都变得空空荡荡，却又从中鼓起了一团并不小的球形。鲁路修帮忙把多出的衣物拨开了，露出底下不知为何没有卡在里头的、羽毛艳丽的神鸟。他用手指捋顺了祂那些在拉走衣物时被弄得歪斜的冠羽与翎羽，让祂能够更加舒适且安心地盘踞在巨大的巢中。祂还在安睡着，一时半会儿还没有要惊醒的迹象，只是祂本能似地将脑袋向来人所在的方位多拱动了几下，蹭进了掌心，发出了一阵听上去很是舒服的细小啾鸣。鲁路修温柔地躬下身去，将脸埋进了祂软和的羽毛里。

感谢你，他想。无论经历了多少磕绊挫折，无论曾经几度被绝望摧垮，都终究是留在了这里。感谢你予我的一切，感谢你愿意接受我赠予你的一切。感谢你来到这人世间，在那一日与我相逢。

至少对我而言，这就是毋庸置疑的奇迹了。


End file.
